


courage charms and cinnamon lattes

by mugen



Series: Mundane Magic AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mundane Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/pseuds/mugen
Summary: Futakuchi Kenji, despite his caffeine intolerance, is the newest employee and the most sought-out barista in Café Karasuno due to his knack for weaving the most stubborn spells into lattes—whether that's a wake-up charm, a plant growing spell or an anti traffic jam jinx.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by the inspirational powers of Vienna Teng and the beta powers of my dear friend Kay.
> 
> Please listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yx35eyqVdUM) while reading!

Kenji was not a morning person, despite what his part time job might have suggested—getting up at five in the morning was not something he would have chosen for himself, but the coffee shop was close to the university and it payed well and, frankly, the endless supply of hot chocolate was an amazing perk. Yes, hot chocolate. He must have been Sendai’s only barista with a caffeine intolerance. It’s sort of funny how he ended up as a barista. It involved Kamasaki-san daring him to make a cinnamon latte with a good luck charm—everyone knew how cinnamon canceled out the effects of luck spells and how it left a vile taste, but a challenge was a challenge and Kenji was nothing if not stubborn about something he’s told he couldn’t do. He’d never made a latte before, especially not one with a spell woven into it, but somehow he made it work. Unfortunately—or fortunately—the owner of Café Karasuno saw him and hired him on spot.

He should have said no, he thought for what must have been the millionth time, as the first flow of customers died down. And it was only his second week on the job.

Today’s customers were the following: a kid about fifteen who loudly admired his spellwork, the sparkling yellow speckles of the courage charm on the whipped cream (”I’m gonna confess to the boy I like!”), a little girl who wanted him to draw cats on her hot chocolate with her plant growing spell (”It’s a class project!”), an exhausted-looking office lady who asked for an “anti traffic jam” jinx with her espresso, three uni students who ordered the same type of caramel latte with an extra wake-up charm, an elderly couple with the nonsense spell called “sunshine smile” (it was an ordinary cheering spell, lasting for about half an hour, but they looked so sweet, sitting in a quiet corner of the shop) and _him_. Kenji didn’t know the guy’s name, but it seemed he was a regular. What he asked for was a “half-caf cinnamon latte with almond milk with a good luck charm” and Kenji had half a mind to think he was doing it out of spite. Cinnamon made a luck spell difficult, but the almond milk canceled it out in a different way so Kenji had to counter it twice. And the bastard asked for the fucking logo of the Café even. Kenji _hated_ him. At least he never stayed.

“Don’t mind, Futakuchi,” the manager, Daichi-san, said as he patted Kenji’s back twice. “Reinforcements are coming soon. Ennoshita comes back today.”

Kenji had only heard this guy’s name in passing a few times but he’s glad some help was along the way.

What he was not prepared for was a handsome guy with windswept hair arriving with the smell of a rainstorm—a handsome guy who was totally Kenji’s type and was asking for the same order as his least favorite regular because he had heard Kenji was so good at it that their oldest regular switched to that order. It was their dead time; no one was around except the employees. He hopped onto the counter Kenji _just_ wiped, and announced:

“I wanna watch.”

Kenji scowled. He grabbed a cup and got to work. He didn’t make a show of it, there was nothing much special about what he did. Maybe he had more affinity for coffee than some or maybe it was his freaking caffeine intolerance—and how fucking ironic would it be if _that_ turned out to be the reason.

“May I?” Ennoshita asked and Kenji shrugged.

Ennoshita drank a small gulp and hummed. Kenji’s gaze flickered to his lips for a split second.

“This is really good.”

“Thanks,” Kenji said, letting a little sarcasm show in his voice.

Ennoshita’s lips tugged into a small smile that made Kenji feel all warm inside. He hated, hated, _hated_ insta-crushes. His ability to fall for anyone right on the spot made for a lot of embarrassing stories to tell and his friends teased him about it mercilessly.

“What do you need luck for?” he asked. He didn’t particularly care for the answer, he was just trying to fill the silence.

“Well,” Ennoshita said and put the half empty cup down. “I just found out that the new guy my coworkers told me about is super cute.”

_Okay, what the hell._

“Do you like tea?” Ennoshita asked, before Kenji could say anything. “I've heard you don't drink coffee and I'm better with tea anyway.”

He hopped down at the other side of the counter right next to Kenji, which put them way too close to each other. There weren’t even thirty centimeters between their bodies and not much space to move around. Ennoshita looked right into Kenji’s eyes when he stepped around him, grabbing Kenji by the waist for one long second while he switched their positions.

“Be right back,” Ennoshita said, and slipped away.

All Kenji could do was to stare at door with the Employees Only sign. He hoped Ennoshita made excellent tea. He’s not going to need a courage charm, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have 4 WIPs for this ship, 3 fluffs and an angstfic. Feel free to poke me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mahoushoujc).


End file.
